a new adventure for the paris family
by Alex Joleta
Summary: Tom and B'ellana have a small secret. More chapters later. R&R please.


_Voyager Fanfic_

_Set about a month after endgame_

_Tom Paris was sitting on the couch in his parents house. It was about 4 o'clock in the morning. Miral was finally asleep on his chest. He decided to lay down, careful not to wake his little girl. He adjusted himself so that he was comfortable and she didn't wake up. _

_After about 10 minutes he heard someone come into the room. He looked up and saw his father walk out to the kitchen. He came back in to sit in the living room and started to turn on the television. "Dad, wait. Don't turn it on. I finally got her to sleep." _

_He startled his father. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize you were out here son." He walked over to him and looked down on his granddaughter. "She is so beautiful Tom." _

_Tom smiled. "Yes she is." He put his arm on her back, just to touch her. "I can't believe how much I love her already." He looked at his dad. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way as you when you kids were born."_

_He went and sat down on the chair opposite the couch and made himself comfortable. "I am so proud of you son. Your mother and I are so happy you are home with us. By the way, I know you have been offered some housing, but I know of a place that is available. It's not so small but not so big that it could suit your needs, near here. If you wish I could enquire about it?" Tom thought. "Yea, sure. I will talk to B'elanna about it. But I don't think she will have a problem with that." _

_He went back to looking at his daughter. She started to wrinkle her nose a bit, like she was about to wake up. Tom sat up and placed her on his shoulder. "Tom, would you like me to take her for a bit?" Tom stood up then and handed her over to his father. "I am just going to see if B'elanna is awake. She always can tell when it is time for Miral to be fed." _

_He smiled, knowing exactly what that meant. Just then she came out of their bedroom. Tom noticed the look in her eyes. "Oh Boy." He had not seen that look in 4 years. Not since the pon farr that had her so aroused had he seen this. Tom just stood there glad he had already given Miral to his dad. She was growling and pushing him against the wall. Tom was able to withstand the sniffing and touching in front of his father. _

"_Dad," He said calmly. "Please call Voyagers EMH.! Now!" _

_He must have said it louder than he thought because everyone came out of their rooms including her father, John. _

"_Tom, what is happening?" His mother asked. Tom was breathing hard in anticipation of what was next. He could feel himself getting hard already. _

"_Son, I have the doctor on the comm video line." Tom looked up. "Doc, I need you here!" The doctor appeared on the transporter pad in the living room. "Doc. I am not sure what this is." _

_The doctor knew just what to do. He pulled out his scanner and scanned her head. "Yes, you're right to call me. It's seems to be the same as the pon farr. She has a chemical imbalance. It doesn't seem as severe as the first time. When was the last time you had sex?" _

_Tom wondered about that. "It was about two weeks before she had Miral. So it has been a while. I wanted to make sure she was completely healed before I suggested it again." _

_The doctor shook his head. "Well, Klingons need regularity as you well know, but I think you know what needs to be done Mr. Paris." _

_He shook his head. Tom was able to put his hands on her forearms to distract her for a moment. He looked around at everyone. "All of you can stay here if you want. I will warn you," _

_He had to take a deep breath as B'elanna grabbed for his manhood and squeezed it, not hard, but enough to get his attention. He was finding it hard to breath. _

"_Oh God. It is going to be loud." _

_He knew what he had to do. She was pushing him against the wall a little harder. "Doc. You are going to have to explain. Is that okay? I don't think I have time. She really has a good hold on me here." _

_His breathing became erratic trying to get her under control. B'elanna was moving his head where she wanted it and was kissing him passionately. She went to bite him on the face, but he moved his head slightly and she ended up biting his ear. _

"_OW. B'elanna!" He grabbed her around her waist as soon as she let go of his manhood and carried her to their bedroom. _

_The doctor explained why she was experiencing the pon farr, and the events that happened on that planet. _

_He made it to their bedroom just as B'elanna ripped his shirt off. She was trying to rip his shorts off him when he stopped her. He grabbed her arms and ripped her shirt off. He looked into her eyes and could see that she was struggling to see him. He looked at her lovingly. He felt bad for her. She wasn't in her right mind but he knew she was in there, somewhere. Without further delay he had all their clothes in tatters on the floor and he was laying on his back on the bed. She was scratching and biting, as he was yelping, trying not to let her get too carried away. Before he knew it, he was inside her as she was moving over him. He didn't want to disrupted her rhythm so he just thrust with her movements. He had his arms and hands on her breasts. He hoped that the extra sensation would accomplish more and get her closer to fulfillment. She climaxed and he knew she needed more even though he came already. He was still hard inside her, so she kept going. He was sure that after 3 times that he could be on top of her, so she would not be able to scratch him, or bite him as much. He knew that everyone was out there and felt bad that they had to listen to their yelling. He would defiantly need the doctor after this. _

_They were going on the 3__rd__ hour, and B'elanna was getting tired and she seemed to be coming down from the pon farr and starting to remember herself. _

"_Tom, are you okay?" He looked at her. _

"_Yeah, Bella, I will be okay. You had not been with us for a few hours. Do you understand what happened?" _

_She looked down at him while he was thrusting slowly inside her. _

"_I think so. Did I attack you?" He smiled at her. _

"_No, honey. I was ready for you. The doctor said that the pon farr may come back a few times, but no one could predict when. You seem to have chosen the time. How did you feel when you woke up this morning?" _

_He gave a final thrust as they both came together. They grunted together. She was trying to catch her breath. _

"_Well, I don't remember this morning, but I do remember going to bed last night." She really looked at Tom then. Shock came over her as she looked at him. _

"_Oh, Tom. I am so sorry." She glanced down at him and saw that he was bleeding from several places where she had bit and scratched him. She started to cry. _

"_Hey, sweetheart. It's okay. I was prepared. I knew what to expect." She continued to cry, so he just held her closer to him. _

"_How do you feel now? Better?" She didn't have the strength to answer him so she shook her head. "Maybe I should go out and tell everyone that everything is okay, okay?" _

_She shook her head again. "Okay." _

_He got out of bed and turned around as she came up to meet his face. She had a better look in her eyes. She smiled and gave him a kiss. _

"_What was that for?" She held on to him. _

"_I love you so much." He smiled back at her. "I love you too." _

_He grabbed a different pair of shorts and a different shirt and put them on and went out to see where his family was. Some where in the living room on the couch. Some were eating in the kitchen. The TV was on, a little louder than he would have liked, but I am sure it was to drown out the noises coming from his bedroom. _

_John smiled at the younger man. _

"_How is B'elanna?" Tom smiled. _

"_She is okay. Back to her old self." He saw the doctor talking to his mom. _

"_Doc. I'd appreciate you checking on B'elanna and I have some cuts and bites that need taken care of. Just the usual." _

_The doctor followed him into the bedroom. He pulled out his tricorder and began to examine B'elanna. "It seems the pon farr is purged from your system. Now Tom, your turn." _

_After Tom took his shirt off, he started to run the tricorder over him. "It seems you have a fractured left wrist. Does it hurt?" _

_Tom looked over to B'elanna. "No not at all." The doctor went out of the room to get his bag to get out the dermal regenerator for the skin abrasions. Then he wrapped his wrist and put it in a splint. _

_They finally emerged from their bedroom, dressed. As shocking as it is to see for the first time, he thought his dad handled it very well. His mom on the other hand, she was clearly upset. _

"_Mom it's okay. Really. I am fine. No broken bones, except for a fractured wrist and some cuts and no broken furniture. Believe it or not, it has happened before. Klingons tend to be a very sexually active race. I am able to handle it because I have stamina and I am pretty strong." _

_She went over to inspect him for herself as B'elanna went to get her daughter. She walked over to her mother in law and saw that she was not mad at her at all. In fact she hugged B'elanna. She returned the hug gratefully. Tom looked over to B'elanna. She was crying. _

"_Bella, honey, don't cry." He walked her over to the couch and got down in his knees in front of her. "I will be fine. You know that a weaker man would not have done as well. I think I did pretty good seeing as you are just as strong as me. But more than that, I need that. You are able to keep me in line. You defiantly were made for me. You are my soul mate and everything in between. We were meant for each other. Please don't cry. Everything is okay. Honest." _

_She looked him in the eyes carefully, and seeing that what he said was true, leaned in and gave him a very passionate kiss. _

"_Thanks." Miral was becoming very fussy after having a bottle to tied her over. B'elanna wanted to breast feed her. "I think I am going into our room for a bit to feed her." _

_Tom smiled at her. "Okay. You want company?" She smiled back. "Well, I was thinking maybe I should ask your sisters and your mom to join me." She said as she stood up. _

"_It will give me a chance to find out what the doctor told them." She stood up then and went to ask his family if they wanted to come with her. _

_When the girls all disappeared, he was surrounded by the men in the family, all curious as too what really happened on that planet the doctor tried to tell them about. _


End file.
